Wizards of Waverly Place (video game)
Wizards of Waverly Place (video game) is video game published by Disney for the Nintendo DS, based on the Disney Channel show Wizards of Waverly Place starring Selena Gomez,David Henrie,Jake T. Austin,Maria Canals Barrera,Jennifer Stone and David DeLuise. Storyline There is something unusual happening in New York City! Meet the Wizards of Waverly Place. They are almost average folks with a little something up their sleeves. Play through five exciting episodes as Alex Russo, one of your favourite teenage wizards in training. Cast spells, and join in the mischief and hilarious fun of being a wizard! Wizards of Waverly Place allows fans on the Nintendo DS to play as their favorite wizard-in-training, Alex Russo --played by rising star Selena Gomez on the show --casting magical spells and participating in mini-games to complete tasks and acquire new magic skills. Players can experience the lives of the Russo kids as they explore locations from the show, including the Waverly Sub Station , the Wizardsr Lair , Tribeca Prep , the Russo loft and many more. Dodgeball, a tournament game in which the player must dodge balls thrown from opponents at them, and/or catch the ball in mid-air and fling it back, in an attempt to hit them. Each opposing player hit by a ball is then kicked from the game, but in this game, you can be hit several times before losing. Balls can be picked up from the court anywhere they lie, and thrown at opposing players. Locker slamming, a Simon Says style game, in which you manually close lockers on the bottom screen in a matching order to the lockers slamming closed on the top screen. Sandwich making, in which you are required to place food items on a sub sandwich, and apply condiments in the correct order to win. After each successful sandwich made, you start a new one, and must complete a set number before time runs out. Flying books, in which winged books are floating on the top screen, with their spines exposed. Each book has a letter on its side, and you must grab books from the air with your stylus and drag them into the correct book slots on the bottom screen to spell the answer to a trivia question. These trivia questions are based on information from seasons 1 and 2 of the TV show. Special Features # Interact with characters from the show including Harper, Theresa and Jerry, Professor Crumbs and more # Explore locations from the show including the Waverly Sub Station and the Wizard's Lair # Use your stylus to learn cool new spells and play fun minigames # Gather collectibles and rewards based on progression and high-score in minigames, allowing you to unlock cheats and purchase customisation options # Unlock and customise Alex's wardrobe # Experience key moments from the show in a whole new way - travel inside Alex's diary, play a game of 12-ball and more! Mini-Games "12-Ball", a game similar to ping-pong featuring 12 balls instead of one, with the object being to get 12 balls past your opponent to win. 12 balls can be on the table at any one time Catapult, a game in which you use a catapult to launch differently colored balls at targets to earn points. You earn more points when you match the ball color to the target's color, thus ending the game quicker. Related links * Game review by wandsworthguardian * Video game help,tips and cheats Category:Video games